


Kiss The Rain

by LucysPromDress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Dialogue, Other, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/LucysPromDress
Summary: No one really understood what Dean loved so much about the rain, except Sam.Destiel Promptober Day No. 17 Prompt: WingWarning for mentions of past character death





	Kiss The Rain

Dean always smiled when it started to rain.  
  
No matter where he was or what he was doing, he would stop, take a break and go for a walk outside. Whether it was just a light spring shower with the sun brightly shining overhead or a torrential downpour and the water fell from the sky so hard and fast that it stung your skin, Dean was in it, face turned toward the sky, relishing every second that he was in it.  
  
When he had started this ritual so long ago Sam had thought his brother had finally lost it or was being silly and grasping at straws, but after he had seen for himself - Dean, dancing in the rain and not getting even a little damp - for once the young Winchester found himself without words and without explanation. He didn’t need to look it up or research it, it was obvious what it was. From that day forward, he never uttered a word when he saw his brother start outside during a thunderstorm. Others in the bunker could hold the looks and silently judge Dean, but Sam knew. Sam knew.  
  
It had been years since they lost Castiel. Dean had knelt over the empty vessel for hours, fingers ghosting over the wing marks left in the dirt, willing the bright blue eyes to open, to look at him, just for a moment, to hear the words that he had never heard in life, that Dean had been too afraid to say. They had given Cas a proper hunter’s burial the next day, shrouded his body and built his pyre high. But that day, along with their angel in the flames, a piece of Dean that was bigger than he had realized had gone too. It seemed like he was barely present, sleepwalking through life after that.  
  
Eight months later when Sam and Dean were caught in a downpour returning to the bunker after picking up some dinner, Sam hurriedly slammed the Impala door and scurried inside, holding his newspaper over his head and their bag of food to stay as dry as possible. Dean had taken his time and no precautions though, had simply secured the six-pack in the safety of the plastic store bag, and stepped out into the weather.  
  
He was surprised when he stayed dry without even trying. Not a single drop of rain touched him as he walked casually, slowly, dry as a bone, inside. It was easy to explain it away the first time - Sam hadn’t even noticed - but after months of being immune to a rainfall, Dean finally understood. It took him a while, but when he finally realized what kept him from dry his cheeks were wet, but not from the rain.  
  
Wings that shadowed on earth ragged and sparse, falling, damaged feathers that belonged to an equally damaged angel, were now healthy and healed plumage, working in death to protect the angels’ beloved as Castiel had done with every breath he took in life.  
  
After that, Dean was the most at peace when it rained and he felt like he was walking between the raindrops. It was the closest he would ever come to his angel in this life and the next, and every second he could he savored it. It was small, an umbrella could have done the same thing, but it meant the world to Dean.  
  



End file.
